PASSION
by Catirella
Summary: Quels sont vos passions ? ... Et si votre futur parton vous passez cette question lors de votre entretien d’embauche... Quelle serait votre réponse ? Là... Nous avons cette de Duo... ... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 22]... YAOI...


Titre : **PASSION **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 22)

_Bêta, Arlia. Toujours à titre exceptionnel :_

_OS très court mais je le trouve tout aussi bien _

_on avait pas besoin de plus,je pense qu' il n'y a rien à ajouter _

_Bonne lecture a vous Arlia_

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 18 septembre 2006._

Toujours non comique.  
J'ai un peu de mal en ce moment.  
Soucis personnels qui n'aident pas.  
Voici donc un petit OS pas triste du tout, que j'ai écrit avec PASSION.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court ! Très !**

♣ … ♣

♣ Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! ♣

♣ … ♣

◊ **Merci à Arlia pour cette correction. **◊

♣ … ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ … ♣

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**PASSION**

**

* * *

**

**« Quelles sont vos passions ? »**

C'est quoi cette question à la mord moi le nœud ! Et en quoi mes passions ou ma passion le regarde hein.

Oui bon d'accord. De nos jours lors d'un entretien d'embauche, on nous pose des questions qui n'ont aucun rapport avec le pourquoi de votre présence dans un bureau, où vous êtes déjà super mal à l'aise et votre interlocuteur n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de vous posez cette question…

_« Quelles sont vos passions ? »_

Mes passions. **Ma passion**.

Je n'ai qu'une passion.

Je sais que c'est un piège.

Je connais ce regard.

Il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux depuis que j'ai mis un pied dans son bureau.

J'avais déjà passé l'interrogatoire avec brio du DRH, mais il y avait encore celui de mon futur patron pour clore cette embauche. J'ai suivi et fait mes études en fonction de cette boite. Depuis toujours je désire travailler ici dans le service des recherches de conception de nouveaux jeux vidéo. J'ai bossé comme un dingue pour être à la hauteur de leur attente.

Et me voici devant mon dernier juge.

Revenons à cette foutue question.

Passionnante.

Quelle sont **mes passions**.

Depuis 5 ans je n'en n'ai **qu'une **et je la garde jalousement.

Cette passion m'a consumé la première année.

Puis je l'ai plus ou moins occulté la deuxième année en faisant une approche constructive.

Depuis 3 ans ma vie n'est que « PASSION » et pour rien au monde je n'en changerais.

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas demandé :

_« Quels sont vos centres d'intérêts ? »_

Pouf.

Il l'a fait en connaissance de cause.

Dans ce fauteuil il est Dieu et moi je dois m'incliner face à lui.

Même pas juste.

**La Passion ?**

Des cheveux en bataille.

Des yeux bleu cobalt.

Un regard froid

Un cœur qui l'est beaucoup moins.

Des tablettes de chocolat donc je ne me lasse pas.

Un rien japonais.

Entièrement dominant.

**Oui.**

C'est cela pour moi la passion.

Je me lance…

**Ma passion est un homme.**

Mon **penchant **hormonal a toujours été masculin.  
La première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai cru à un **béguin**.  
Mais la **chaleur** de mon corps lorsque je croisais son regard m'a démontré qu'il s'agissait d'**amour**.  
Je suis en **admiration** devant lui.  
Cette **passade** qui n'en était pas une, s'est transformé en **culte**.  
Tout en toi était **vénération** et **trouble**.  
L'**emballement** de mon cœur m'a fait peur à moi qui souriais à la mort.  
Moi qui croyais que ton **affection** me suffirait, n'en était rien.  
J'ai agi contre ma propre **inclination** et je suis devenu le **goût **du pêché charnel.  
Dans mon **élan** d'**enthousiasme**, je t'ai déclaré mon **adoration** à ton égard.  
Une **flamme** que je n'avais jamais eu avant brillait dans mes yeux.  
Ce **sentiment** de sécurité d'être à tes côtés.  
Ton **appétit** de moi ne tarit pas.  
Mon **adulation** pour toi est sans limite.  
L'**ardeur** donc tu fais preuve chaque soir en moi, me comble de plaisir.

C'est lui ma passion.

Cette question est personnelle.

Il le sait.

Son petit sourire en coin ne ment pas.

**Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

Traître.

C'est de la triche.

Et il le sait.

Je repense subitement à hier soir.

Lorsque mon amant m'a susurré au creux de l'oreille en me faisais l'amour avec douceur.

« Tu es ma seule et unique passion **Duo**. Une passion mortelle et surnaturelle. Aishiteru mon ange. »

J'en ai pleuré même si les garçons ne pleurent pas.

Dieu que je l'aime. Je donnerai ma vie pour lui.

Et vous ?

Que donneriez-vous à l'être tant aimé ?

Moi je lui ai donné mon âme et mon corps.

Mon cœur ne bat que pour lui et ses micros sourires qui sont les plus beaux à mes yeux.

Son cœur bat pour les miens qui sont immenses.

Tous les jours il me couvre de baisers.

Le matin ses lèvres me réveillent avec bienveillance et le soir je m'endors entre des bras aimants qui me caressent les cheveux.

Des gestes attentionnés, des mots doux, des regards tendres et remplis d'amour.

Prendre soins l'un de l'autre lorsque l'un de nous deux ne va pas bien.

Le soulager dans les moments de peine et rester prêt de lui en l'entourant d'amour.

Partager tous ces instants de la vie, qu'ils soient heureux ou tristes.

**La passion c'est aussi cela.**

Mais là face à moi, un homme.

Un homme dans toute sa splendeur masculine.

Sur de lui, avec un sourire à peine visible, il m'observe depuis que je suis parti dans mes pensées et attend une réponse de moi.

J'aime le voir suspendu à mes lèvres.

Petite revanche pour cette question à laquelle j'ai refusé tant de fois une réponse à mon amant.

Je sais que mon silence le met hors de lui.

Je lis en lui comme un livre ouvert.

J'ai envie de jouer lui beaucoup moins.

Il vient de joindre ses deux mains après avoir posé ses deux coudes sur son bureau.

Il ne fallait pas me poser cette question.

Qui me rappelle tellement de souvenirs.

Moi dans ses bras et lui m'eu gardant avec possession.

**Et oui.**

Je suis à lui et à personne d'autre.

Celui qui a le malheur de m'approcher sans avoir eu mon autorisation, risque une double mort à coup sûr.

De moi en premier car je n'aime pas que l'on me colle.

**Sauf lui.**

Et de lui ensuite car il me connaît trop bien et n'aime pas me savoir en colère.

**Sauf quand c'est après lui.**

Car les réconciliations n'en sont que meilleures.

Les réconciliations sur l'oreiller il n'y a que cela de vrai.

Pour de petites disputes hein.

Car je n'aime pas quand il me boude plus de 24 heures.

Signe de grande colère vis à vis de moi.

Et cela…

Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Notre couple est basé sur la discussion et cela fonctionne depuis maintenant presque 4 ans.

Donc là.

Cette question restée sans réponse depuis qu'elle m'a été posée la toute première fois.

**Ce doit enfin d'être honorée.**

Surtout que je la connais depuis toujours.

Avec un magnifique sourire qui se dessine sur mes lèvres et après un interminable silence, auquel je ne suis pas habitué.

Surtout lui.

L'homme que j'aime.

I love you for eternity.

**Heero. **

Ma passion c'est…

**« Toi. »**

**

* * *

**

_**FIN**_

XXII  
Plus court que les derniers écrits. (mais tout aussi bien… Arlia)  
La passion a besoin de peu de mots.  
les actes sont tout aussi parlant de passion.  
À bientôt.

**_♣ Catirella ♣_**

**_

* * *

_**

**INFO :**

J'ai utilisé tous les mots ci-dessous dans cet OS en un paragraphe.  
**Synonymes de PASSION** → **_Neutre ou favorable_** : admiration, adoration, adulation, affection, amour, appétit, ardeur, béguin, chaleur, culte, élan, emballement, enthousiasme, flamme, goût, inclination, passade, penchant, sentiment, trouble et vénération.

♣ … ♣

**Une petite Review ou Hyou ! … **↓↓↓


End file.
